


I Think

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Eventual Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Secret Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sherlock makes good deductions. This time they're about his brother, though--and Detective Inspector Lestrade.Oneshot/drabble





	I Think

“What’s going on with you and Lestrade?” Sherlock Holmes said very abruptly. He needed to know. Because even though he and Mycroft weren’t close, and he didn’t even know Lestrade’s real first name—still.

“Nothing,” said Mycroft.

“I think you’re wrong.” Sherlock said.

“I am not.”

“I think you’re getting together,” he continued.

“We are not.”

“But you want to,” said Sherlock then.

“Yes,” said Mycroft.

“I think—wait, what?” Sherlock had to pause. He wasn’t expecting that at all. It actually took him by surprise.

Mycroft smiled a little bit. It was sort of rare to see him smile anyway. “See, sometimes if I slam on the brakes, you tun right past.”

That was one way of saying it.


End file.
